Swan (The Warriors)
Swan is the main protagonist of the 1979 cult film The Warriors. ''He was portrayed, both in the film and game, by Michael Beck. Description Swan is a young man with a wiry build, long light brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wears the leather Warriors vest with no shirt, brown slacks and black shoes. Personality Swan has a very calm demeanor. He is usually all business, nearly always serious. He is a strong leader and very loyal to the Warriors. However, he is more complex than he might seem at first, disliking Mercy at first but later softening up to her. He also muses on the quality of his life when he comes back to Coney Island saying "This is what we fought all night to get back to?" Swan is also challenged for leadership by Ajax, but Swan won that confrontation by staring Ajax down with his intensity. His leadership skills is what made Cleon consider him for the position of Warchief before his death. ''The Warriors Swan and 8 other Warriors travel to Van Cortlandt Park as 9 delegates chosen to represent the Warriors at a meeting between New York City's biggest gang, the Gramercy Riffs, and the hundred other gangs. At the meeting, the Riffs leader Cyrus delivers a speech about how the gangs outnumber New York City's police force 3 to 1 and how the gangs, united, could take over the city, but at a high point in the speech, Cyrus is shot and killed by Luther, the leader of the Rogues. In the ensuing chaos and police raid, he blames it on the Warriors and their leader Cleon is seen taking down several Rogues with ease before being attacked and presumably beaten to death by a crowd of Riffs, while the others are completely unaware that they've been blamed for Cyrus' death. The Riffs put out a hit on the Warriors through a radio DJ, who plays the song "Nowhere To Run" by Arnold McCuller to taunt them. Swan takes charge of the group as they try to make it back to their turf in Coney Island. Almost immediately the Warriors are spotted by the Turnbull ACs who attempt to run them down with a bus, but the Warriors manage to outrun them and board an elevated train. They think the trouble is over, but it's only just begun - on the ride to Coney Island, the train is stopped by a building fire alongside the tracks, stranding the Warriors in Tremont, in the Bronx - they try to pass through the territory of the little-known gang The Orphans but are told, upon the Orphan leader being taunted by a prostitute named Mercy, to remove their gang vests and proceed as civilians through the territory. Swan responds with "fuck you", and the Warriors escape from the Orphans (who have summoned reinforcements and vastly outnumber them) by lighting a Molotov cocktail and throwing it onto a car, with the following fire providing a window for the Warriors to flee. In The Game Swan and Cowboy were good friends and members of the Destroyers. After growing distrustful of Virgil, they leave the gang, warning Cleon. Cleon and Vermin soon left the Destroyers after being betrayed by Virgil. They then started their own gang, the Warriors. When they meet Swan and Cowboy at a King of the Hill tournament, which Swan and Cowboy won. Cleon offered a position in the gang to Swan and Cowboy, which they accepted. After that, Swan was a major figure in the events of The Warriors, helping secure their power in Coney and fighting alongside them as Cleon's second-in-command. In The Novel In the book his counterpart, Hector, is different from Swan. Hector is Hispanic and more angry and meaner. He doesn't make it back to Coney, he instead rapes a girl and a fat nurse and ends up in jail with Lunkface and Bimbo. Jailbreak Swan still maintains his Warlord position and often visits Mercy in her apartment. After a brawl with the Hi-Hats, Swan decides to break Ajax out of jail. He leads the Warriors to the prison in Bronx, where he is met by Masai and the Gramercy Riffs. They work together to spring Ajax and two imprisoned Gramercy Riffs from jail. Swan frees Ajax then speaks to Masai, saying that the unified gang could still work, but Masai says that dream died with Cyrus. Swan asks Mercy to come back to Coney, who yells at him for the bruises he received during the prison break. Back at Coney, Ajax thanks him and accepts the fact that he is leader. Mercy finds him after and tells him she is moving back to Coney with him. Fighting Ability Swan is one of the top fighters in The Warriors. Some of his moves are similar to Cleon, and his Strength, Stamina, Health and Rage are only a bit smaller than Cleon's. He is the first player character in Armies of the Night. He is playable in Street Brawl. Gallery Swan.jpg 10929305_gal.jpg Swantrain.jpg swancomic.jpg SwanActionfigure.jpg SwanFlash.jpg SwanMain.jpg SwanGhost.jpg the warriors armies of the night the end.png Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Genius Category:Important Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes